What You Could Be To Me
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: One elevator rides changes everything for Georgie and Logan. COMPLETE


_Note-This is a one shot I wrote for the Georgie and Logan message board, Everything Changes ( check my profile for a link)._

**What You Could Be To Me**

_It should be illegal to look that good_, Georgie Jones thought as she watched Logan Hayes walk across the lobby at the Metro Court.

She was there to have dinner with her father. Maxie was supposed to join them but she snuck out of the boutique early and was probably rolling around in bed with Cooper Barret at that very moment, Georgie figured.

The only explanation she got from her wild sister was a short voice message that said "Can't make it tonight. Cover for me with Mac. Tell him I have cramps or something. Thanks!"

Georgie was forever cleaning up her older sisters messes and mistakes. It got old. It got tiring. It was played out and she wanted a change in her life. She wanted a guy like Logan to look at her and see more than someone's kid sister.

Just as she climbed onto the elevator, he turned and spotted her. There eyes met. His flared with interest and Georgie couldn't help but smile. He hadn't ever seen in a dress before- and though this wasn't some black little mini like Maxie would squeeze into, her simple pale pink sundress did look nice on her. Maybe better than nice by the way Logan was looking her up and down.

"Hold the door!" he called out. She did and he hurried onto the elevator with her.

"What floor?" she asked with perfect polite manners.

"Huh?"

He was still looking at her like something he wanted to get his hands and lips on, and preferably soon, very soon. "What floor are you going to?"

"Uh," he swallowed "the roof...I mean the penthouse and then I will take the stairs to the roof...and alarm went off. I need to check it out. Yeah."

Georgie could tell he was lying. She had plenty of experience reading people from dealing with her wayward sister and all her sister's loser friends over the years. Cooper seemed to be the first good thing to happen to Maxie in...ever.

Logan interrupted her thoughts by asking, "So, you're Georgie, right? We met at Kelly's."

"Yep. I serve you coffee everyday, Logan."

"Well, let me tell you, girl, you should start dressing like this to serve coffee cause...your tips would skyrocket."

She chuckled softly. Her eyes slid over and connected with his. So blue. So lost. So amazing. They were eyes she could look at for years and never get tired of it.

"On a date?" he asked

"With my dad," she responded.

"I bet he don't let you date too much, does he? He must keep you under lock and key. A girl like you..." the way he said it was in awe. Like he had just realized how precious and special she really was, too good for most of the men in the world.

"I'm not a girl anymore," Georgie said "I've been in love, dumped, married, divorced. My dad might not like me dating but he knows I can take care of myself. He spends most of his time worrying about Maxie...and her meeting guys like you."

The elevator doors slid open. His hand shot out and punched the button to close them again. Then he stopped the car. "Like me?"

The deep, intense tone of his voice and the way his words rolled off his tongue- slow and lazy, and filled with sex- made butterflies shoot through Georgie.

Her voice was filled with a feigned innocence when she asked "Aren't you a bad boy, Logan?"

He laughed.

Georgie went on, "Or, at least, you hope everyone sees that when they look at you. You like the idea of intimidating both men and women, don't you?"

"Do I intimidate you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm smart enough to know there is more to everyone- and especially you- than meets the eye. You have a heart, a soul, dreams...just like I do. You aren't as tough or cold as you would like me to believe."

He moved close to her. Georgie wanted to hold her ground, to give as good as he did and prove she was up to this challenge, but the intense way he was looking at her made her stumble backwards till her back hit the wall.

Logan drawled out, as his hand rose to rest next to her head and his mouth leaned close to her, "You just wish that was true. You wish I was a prince underneath it all...so it would be okay for you to do what you want to do...be what you could be to me..."

She sucked in a breath.

He breathed out her name.

All she wanted was for his lips to close the distance and take hers, but he didn't. He stayed there, an inch away, and his eyes filled with questions.

He was over thinking this now, she could tell. He was putting her on a pedestal as untouchable. He wasn't going to kiss her after all.

Her hand slipped against his thigh, brushing it lightly, her other one grabbed his hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

"Don't," he said. His voice was shaking. "I'm not good for you..." he started to step back.

Georgie reached out, with her free hand, and grabbed his shirt. She drug him back to her. "Yes, you are."

"Seriously..." his tone was hollow. His eyes revealed his deepest insecurities. "I'm not."

"I think you're wrong," she whispered.

Georgie may not run in the same circle of her sister and Logan, always scamming and scheming and working somebody, but from her viewpoint on the outside she had been watching him for weeks. He had different sides to him, edges and curves and a world of hurt in his eyes. Logan didn't let his guard drop often but when he did, it stole her breath away. This man was aching for love, just like she was.

He smiled now, putting back on a front. "This was fun but.." he tried to look away.

Georgie let go of his shirt and brought her hand to his cheek. She moved his face back until their eyes met again. She shook her head slowly, no, as if she was silently telling him _You are not running away from me._

She said, "This hasn't even started yet." And then she summoned every bit of courage she had and leaned forward to bring her lips to his. He was shaking slightly. Her other hand came up so that she was holding his face.

After a moment, Logan deepened the kiss and Georgie smiled against his mouth. He had given in, she knew it then, he wanted her as bad as she wanted him. Though he knew it would mean changes for both of them, and it couldn't end after just one kiss, he still wanted her and all that would come with that decision.

Till that very second, when he opened his mouth and moaned softly, Georgie wasn't sure if she could really snag a man like Logan. Was she just too girl next door for someone so raw? But in his kisses she found what she had always hoped was there, just waiting for someone to discover, she found tenderness and reverence and a gentle fragile soul that needed her.

When he eased his mouth away, she softly protested. He kissed her again, quickly but full of need and heat. "Georgie...oh, girl, you might have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"No. You don't feel like a mistake. You feel like just what I need."

He took a few unsteady steps backwards, then ran his hand through his hair. "I'm a mess. My life is a mess...damn it, I'm not dragging you into all that."

His tone was disappointed and frustrated.

_(Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burning hell  
I got razors a ripping and tearing and stripping  
my heart apart as well)_

Georgie thought about how he had been chasing Lulu all around town. He had no problem pulling Lulu into his world.

(_Tonight you told me  
that you ache for something new_

_  
And some other woman is looking like something  
that might be good for you_

Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong)

"Then get out of all that, "Georgie told him "Whatever it is. Walk away, Logan. Come to me instead. Show me what you could be to me and let me to the same back...take a chance on me."

Logan's eyes widened. He let out a couple of slow breaths.

_(I'm the only one  
who'll walk across the fire for you_

_  
I'm the only one  
who'll drown in my desire for you_

_  
It's only fear that makes you run-  
the demons that you're hiding from_

_  
When all your promises are gone_

_  
I'm the only one)_

Georgie stepped closer to him. "I won't beg you but I also won't standby and act like I don't care that your doing your damn level best to screw up your life...cause that's screwing up my life. You are the only man in this town I want but I can't save you. I have a full time job trying to do that for my sister already. So it's up to you, Logan, to figure out...do you want to get to know me or do you want...whatever else you are into, whoever else you are into..."

_Pick me over Lulu_, she silently told him.

_(Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
it go away_

_  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today)_

A slow smile came to his lips. "You just don't know what you are getting into, girl, but...you think your up to it?"

She nodded.

A full grin broke out on his face. "All right, then...God, you are quite a surprise, Georgie Jones. A freaking great surprise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body close to his. Right before her lips touched his, she whispered with a smile "Surprise."

_(I'm the only one  
who'll walk across the fire for you_

_  
I'm the only one  
who'll drown in my desire for you_

_  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from_

_  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one) ( Melissa Etheridge) _

THE END


End file.
